


won't you warm me up (from the cold)

by luminaescent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Customer!Kagami, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Teasing, barista!aomine, i love aokaga so damn much, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaescent/pseuds/luminaescent
Summary: Kagami's fingers were going to fall off from hypothermia if he didn't get a hot drink, and quickly.





	won't you warm me up (from the cold)

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write fluff after discovering there were aokaga fics where one of them dies and the other pines for them so uhhhh here another aokaga when i promised myself i wouldn't keep writing about them ew.

Kagami stumbled into the coffee shop, almost tripping on the front door in his haste to find shelter - anything warm would do. The frost outside was nipping at his fingers and God forbid he get hypothermia because he was not going to let his fingers fall off. He didn’t want to play basketball with stumps as hands.

Practically shivering with the cold, Kagami drew his coat tighter against his chest and walked stiffly to the queue in front of the counter, squinting idly at the menu. He was pretty sure even his brain cells had died because he couldn’t process a single thing. On second glance, the menu was peppered with odd-sounding drinks and food choices, so maybe it wasn’t his fault. 

The man in front of him finished placing his order and Kagami limped forward, tucking his hands into his pockets in another desperate (but futile) attempt to warm himself up.

“Just…” he scanned the menu again, and gave up, “just give me the hottest thing you have on this menu. Preferably with cream. Thanks.” 

Kagami’s request was met with complete silence, and he tore his eyes away from trying to pronounce the menu. The barista behind the counter was smirking somewhat aggravatingly, ruffling a confident hand through his already-tousled dark blue hair (who even had hair like that?) and quirking an eyebrow at him. 

Too late Kagami also realised he was pretty damn hot, his shoulders broad and muscled under the uniform he wore, and his chiseled features staring amusedly. Kagami managed to stop himself from uttering a very unattractive _ngh_ sound and averted his eyes, a slight flush adorning his face.  

“Are you gonna take my order or what?” Kagami snapped defensively, scratching the back of his neck in mortification: he couldn’t be caught ogling a complete stranger, even if his brain cells were all six feet under.

“Well,” the barista drawled in a deep baritone that Kagami was sure was illegal because of how good it sounded, “that’ll be one steaming hot cup of Aomine Daiki-”

“What the fuck is an Aomine Daiki?” Choking on his breath, Kagami replied - whoever named this cafe’s drinks should be shot.

“It’s my name, idiot.”

If possible, the barista’s - Aomine’s - smirk grew 100 times larger, and Kagami groaned as he smacked a palm on his forehead and cursed his day for attractive, stupid blue haired bastard baristas with the worst flirting skills ever known to man. He was loath to admit it, but his heart beat just that little bit faster as he released a mock sigh, fumbled for a few coins and shoved them at Aomine.

“Whatever. Keep the change, you arrogant bastard. Make me any drink you like, just make sure I don’t freeze to death.”

Kagami didn’t miss the way their hands brushed briefly when he passed over the money, and he saw Aomine’s eyes brighten and his fingers linger for a second more than necessary.

“Your name?” Aomine inquired.

“Kagami. Don’t you dare write anything other than that on the cup.” Kagami felt a warning was in order, but Aomine just chuckled and grabbed a Sharpie, scribbling on the side of the paper cup he was holding.

“No problem.” Aomine flashed him a grin and called out, “Next!”

And Kagami would die before he admitted it, but he was fighting back a small smile as he turned away from the counter and waited for his drink. Too soon the assistant barista was carrying out the drinks, and calling out names.

Kagami tapped his foot impatiently; on one hand he really wanted a warm drink to help him through the rest of the day, but on the other hand - he chanced a small glance, and Aomine was bustling around - he wanted another chance to speak to Aomine. Just to compliment his choice of drink, or something.

He scoffed inwardly at his thoughts, no, that was absurd. It was just a bit of harmless flirting, and Kagami would likely never see him again.

“One hot mocha with whipped cream for a…” the assistant barista frowned uncertainly at the side of the cup before biting back laughter, “Mr. Weird Forked Eyebrows?”

Kagami growled. Positively growled, and stomped over, trying to keep himself from strangling Aomine Daiki, who was doubling over in uncontrolled laughter behind the counter. He snatched the drink and sent his deadliest glare over to Aomine, who seemed to laugh even harder at that.

Annoying baristas were going to be the death of Kagami Taiga. Why did he even think of talking to that git again? 

Storming out of the coffee shop, Kagami warmed his hands on the cup and took a tentative sip, trying to determine if Aomine put something funny inside, and his eyes widened. It was surprisingly good, the smooth coffee blending delectably with the whipped cream and chocolate and...was that a hint of cinnamon? The best thing was, Kagami’s fingers were slowly coming back to life.

He caught sight of the idiotic nickname Aomine had given him printed messily on the cup, and Kagami almost wanted to tear his eyebrows out at the sight. Figuratively. Literally. But under the letters was a string of digits that Kagami’s heart jumped at (though he would deny it later when Aomine asked) and a scrawled line of text beneath it that left Kagami both supremely ticked off and secretly elated: 

_Come by again next time, and I’ll give you something much hotter than that, you’ll never freeze to death with me - Aomine_

**Author's Note:**

> so whenever kagami feels down aomine makes him a mocha with whipped cream because memories. and also because aomine likes doing this: 
> 
> aomine: *handing kagami the mocha* god i totally have you whipped *winks*  
> kagami: *groans* fuck you ahomine!  
> aomine: in your dreams  
> kagami: okay sure you're not getting anything tonight  
> aomine: wait no i was joking okay here's a better one *clears throat* whip me senseless bby  
> kagami:  
> aomine:  
> aomine: nevermind


End file.
